


Day 11: dom/sub

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Tears, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SURPRISE THREESOME! i couldnt have tsukki being dominated by only one trash senpai, now could i, so i threw bokuto in the mix. i made them a little older in this just because it felt a little better [shrugs]</p><p>holy shit look at that warning list i didnt mean for this to get so bad… just like i didnt mean for it to turn out to be 6.5k im trash dont look at me lmao</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 11: dom/sub

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE THREESOME! i couldnt have tsukki being dominated by only one trash senpai, now could i, so i threw bokuto in the mix. i made them a little older in this just because it felt a little better [shrugs]
> 
> holy shit look at that warning list i didnt mean for this to get so bad… just like i didnt mean for it to turn out to be 6.5k im trash dont look at me lmao

“So this is what we have to work with, huh?”

Bokuto stands in front of him, hands on his hips, fingers resting just where his hip meets his thigh. Kuroo stands next to him, arms folded across his bare chest, and the two of them consider Tsukishima as he is, naked and waiting for them to do something, anything, to him.

Tsukishima had asked for this. Specifically, he’d wanted Kuroo to dominate him, to _humiliate_ him, to treat him like a piece of meat and do things to him that he’d blush to recall later. Tsukishima was into it and so was Kuroo, there was no doubt about that. Kuroo had heard this request, and suggested Bokuto join as well. He’d proposed the two of them, taking Tsukishima at the same time, two of them to boss him around and fulfill those fantasies of Tsukishima’s, his voice so low and rough and enticing in Tsukishima’s ear that it made him shiver. And Tsukishima had to admit, it actually did sound exciting. _In for a penny, in for a pound,_ Tsukishima had figured, and agreed to it.

“He’s so young,” Bokuto says. Tsukishima bristles at this. He’s not _that_ young, he’s nineteen, and these two are only a couple years older, anyway. “Sometimes I forget how young he is.”

“Pretty, too,” Kuroo says. He and Bokuto are talking to each other, not to Tsukishima. Like Tsukishima isn’t even a person, like he was some object to comment on as if he couldn’t hear them. _Good_ , Tsukishima thinks, _perfect._ This was exactly what he’d wanted; to be objectified.

A lot of people didn’t understand it, this need of Tsukishima’s to be dominated like this, to be pushed around and humiliated and taken control of in a sexual setting. Truth was, it was a release. It was losing control, completely and fully; an abandonment of self and surrendering to something that had set itself as more powerful than him, and letting himself be carried by it. An indulgence of that voice in his head that said _You’re not good enough, you’re trash, you’re nothing_ at night when Tsukishima couldn’t get to sleep; in a roundabout, twisted sort of way, a validation of all those feelings. It was letting go of having to have _expectations_ for himself, having to hold himself together, having to be in charge of his own personhood. It was all an incredible burden that could be lifted here, by letting someone else do the directing. He didn’t exactly need to do all that exhausting, arbitrary shit to act like a person if he wasn’t being treated like one, after all.

But being treated like nothing here, in this kind of situation – it’s the only time he’d ever allow someone (or, in this case, two someones) to humiliate him like this. He was a different person during these kinds of sexual encounters than he was any other time. This was special, these were isolated incidents, and most of all they were _reminders;_ reminders to not let all of his perceived inadequacies spill over into anything else, to keep them all here instead. These kinds of experiences were some kind of box he could put all those terrible insecurities and weaknesses into and then hide somewhere so they didn’t bleed out into the rest of his life. Each time left him lighter afterwards, more capable of handling himself. It was cheaper than therapy and much more satisfying.

For now, Bokuto and Kuroo are staring at him, and Tsukishima stares back. His eyes take in the two of them, alternately and then at once. Bokuto is much broader across his shoulders and chest than Kuroo, who has always been more wiry (though not nearly as thin as Tsukishima himself). They both have nice bodies, muscular and lean everywhere, but especially where it counts. Bokuto’s dick is a little bigger than Kuroo’s, both longer by a few centimeters and thicker around; but Kuroo has that metal stud in the tip of his cock that Tsukishima has always liked. The two of them really are hot, Tsukishima thinks. And if Bokuto turns out to be as good at this as Kuroo is, then, well…

“Let’s do it, Kuroo,” Bokuto says at last.

The two of them descend on him, touching him at last. Kuroo and Bokuto’s hands travel over his skin, touching him everywhere, and Tsukishima is certain they will be able to feel his heart beating fast in his chest. Here and there Bokuto presses soft-lipped kisses to his skin, and Kuroo does the same but with _teeth_. They position Tsukishima this way, then that, each change guided by strong hands that Tsukishima obeys easily.

“Hey, Bokuto,” Kuroo says after a while. Kuroo’s hand rests just below Tsukishima’s navel, but neither of them has yet touched Tsukishima’s dick. It feels like they’ve touched everywhere _but_ the most sensitive parts of him. Tsukishima wants them to, to touch his cock and his asshole and do terrible, wonderful things to him, but they don’t, not yet.

“Yeah,” Bokuto answers. It’s not a question, not asking what Kuroo wants, because it seems like Bokuto already knows.

They leave Tsukishima alone for a moment on his hands and knees on the bed, standing in front of him, and they kiss with open mouths and a lot of tongue. The way they kiss is casual and practiced, disarmingly familiar with each other in their movements and touches. Well, they are friends, after all, and the kind that understand each other in a way that’s different than Tsukishima thinks he’ll ever understand either of them, their personalities matching up even better than Kuroo’s with Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima watches them, in a state of shock that is overwhelmed by arousal. The soft, wet sounds their lips make against each other’s is enough to make his pulse quicken and a send a small tingle of anticipation straight to his dick. Tsukishima watches them for what feels like a long time, eyes tracing the hard lines of their bodies and watching their smooth, coordinated movements. Eventually, however, they pull away from each other and turn their attention back on Tsukishima.

“You look surprised,” Bokuto says. “It’s not like Kuroo and I haven’t fucked around a little before now, you know?”

This is information that Tsukishima hadn’t known, that the two of them had fucked each other before. Though he can’t say he’s surprised. That must be where this easy coordination of theirs is coming from, in part. Tsukishima tries to imagine the two of them having sex with just each other and no others, like Tsukishima, present. With their terrible personalities and staunch refusal to give any quarter to anyone, ever, Tsukishima imagines it would be something like watching two raccoons fight in an enclosed space. The thought is amusing, but he doesn’t hold onto it for long.

Bokuto is still holding onto one of Kuroo’s wrists, and Kuroo has his other arm draped around Bokuto’s shoulders. They lean companionably on each other as they consider Tsukishima in an almost detached way.

“How should we fuck him?” Kuroo asks.

“I want him on his back,” Bokuto says. “I want him to _watch_ us fuck him.”

“You think so?” Kuroo says. “I’d been thinking I wanted him from behind. Press that pretty face into the mattress.”

“Well, at _first_ though.”

“…Right. We can always put him on his knees later.”

Bokuto and Kuroo step away from each other at last, the full brunt of their will now turned on Tsukishima.

“Alright, Tsukki, on your back,” Kuroo says. Tsukishima sits on the bed behind him, then lowers himself to lay flat on his back. He looks at Kuroo and Bokuto between his spread legs.

“That’s good,” Bokuto says.

“Touch yourself,” Kuroo commands. Instantly, Tsukishima drops his hand to pump at his own cock, ready for contact already. “Good,” Kuroo adds, praising him.

“Wooh!” Bokuto exclaims. “He really does do whatever you tell him to when you get him like this, doesn’t he? How come he can’t be like that the rest of the time, you know?”

“That’s Tsukki for you,” Kuroo says. That part is true, at least. When he’s being dominated, Tsukishima will do just about anything, and with no questions asked. It’s part of losing control – he can give it up freely, but someone else has to direct him if he does, so he takes directions and commands without second-guessing. It’s lucky that Kuroo – and Bokuto, too – is so good at it, ordering him around.

“I almost don’t want to touch him yet,” Bokuto says, a little wistfully. There’s a beat of silence before he and Kuroo snort with laughter, rejecting this sentiment simultaneously.

Kuroo leans over and kisses Tsukishima, tongue licking at the inside of Tsukishima’s teeth, his hand taking over for Tsukishima’s on Tsukishima’s cock. He’s fully hard by now, sensitive to Kuroo’s touch. Between his legs, Bokuto presses finger to his asshole. By the feeling, Bokuto must have taken a moment to lubricate them while Tsukishima had been distracted with Kuroo. With a smirk, Bokuto inserts one finger, then two, pushing them in and out of Tsukishima over and over again.

After Bokuto starts to fuck Tsukishima with his fingers, Kuroo stops touching Tsukishima. He stands back a little behind Bokuto to watch him work. “Don’t touch yourself,” Kuroo demands, a reminder to Tsukishima not to take over now that Kuroo is no longer touching him. Tsukishima obeys and keeps his hands tangled in the sheets on either side of his body. Bokuto pushes in a third finger, and it makes Tsukishima hiss through his teeth, a little pain mingled with pleasure.  Bokuto fingers him, a little rough and entirely sexy, while Kuroo watches with his hand working along his own half-hard cock.

“Yeah…” Tsukishima whispers, more to himself than to Bokuto and Kuroo, in appreciation of the feeling of Bokuto’s fingers.

“What was that, Tsukki?” Bokuto asks. His fingers move inside Tsukishima, keeping a warm, pleasant feeling spreading through Tsukishima’s body. “Speak up, I can’t hear you.”

“Maybe we should have him be silent,” Kuroo suggests at Bokuto’s side. “Make him use a little self-control.”

“Hmm. Yeah, we could do that.”

 _Make up your minds!_ Tsukishima wants to shout. He looks up at Kuroo and Bokuto in time to see them grin at each other. “Nah,” they say in unison, then direct their attention back to Tsukishima.

“Talk for us, Tsukki,” Bokuto says.

“We want to hear every sound you can make,” Kuroo adds.

“We can even make you _scream_.”

Vocal is what they want, and vocal is what they’ll get. Tsukishima moans and sighs, responding to their touches with his voice almost more than with his body.

“That’s it,” Bokuto encourages.

Bokuto fingers Tsukishima and Kuroo grips his hand around Tsukishima’s cock, making sure he stays hard. God, it feels good. He lets Bokuto and Kuroo handle everything; his only job to react.

“Are you ready for us to fuck you?” Bokuto says. Tsukishima has been writhing under his touch, calling out, encouraging the two of them.

“Uh-huh,” Tsukishima says.

“What was that?” Kuroo says.

Tsukishima knows he isn’t pleased with how soft his voice had been, how passive it had seemed. “Y-yes!” Tsukishima calls out, loud and clear this time. “I’m ready! Fuck me!”

“That’s better,” Bokuto says.

“You wanna fuck him first?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima looks up at him where he stands to Tsukishima’s side, near his head. He wishes the two of them would just _do_ it already, just fuck him and let him _lose_ himself in it.

“I was gonna ask you the same thing,” Bokuto says. “Rock-paper-scissors for it?”

Kuroo laughs at the suggestion and Bokuto grins as well. “I’ll fuck him,” Kuroo says. “Hey, Bokuto. Come up here and hold him down.”

Bokuto obliges. Before Tsukishima can really track what is happening, Kuroo and Bokuto have switched places. Tsukishima’s wrists are roughly held together with one of Bokuto’s hands and pinned above him on the bed. He can feel Bokuto’s other hand run a thumb over one of his nipples and Kuroo, down by his legs, wraps his fingers around Tsukishima’s cock. With his other hand, he grabs the bottle of lube Bokuto holds out to him and squeezes some onto his own erection.

Tsukishima can feel the muscles of his body tremble a little. Kuroo fucking him has always felt a little different than anyone else, due mostly to that piercing in the tip of his cock. He can feel it press against his hole as Kuroo steadies his dick and pushes into him. The metal stud touches at places deep inside him that make him call out with pleasure, the little bit of pain from having his ass stretched out like this almost forgotten.

“Hnn… ah, yeah, _fuck_ me, Kuroo…” Tsukishima babbles, enjoying the spreading sweetness of his arousal as Kuroo is giving his first few long, slow strokes inside him.

“How about you show a little respect for your elders?” Kuroo says.

Tsukishima knows he means the dropped honorific. “Kuroo- _san_ ,” he corrects himself.

“Good,” Kuroo says. One of his hands is gripping tight at Tsukishima’s thigh, the other on his cock. Bokuto pulls a little at his arms pinned above his head, and Tsukishima can feel his muscles strain. The position is uncomfortable, but then, Tsukishima has never been aiming to be _comfortable_.

“Aah,” he moans, mouth open and head laid back. Kuroo increases the speed and force of his thrusts, fucking him hard. Tsukishima desperately wants to touch himself, to ease a little of the pressure of his arousal, but with his hands pinned tight by Bokuto, he can’t.

“You like it, don’t you, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks. His voice is low and rough, almost a _purr_ , cliché as that sounds. “You like getting fucked, don’t you?

“Yes,” Tsukishima says, sighing with pleasure. “I _love_ it. Shit… a- _ah_ … I want you to _use_ me, Kuroo-san, I want you to _punish_ me…”

“Doesn’t he have a filthy mouth!” Bokuto exclaims. “We’ll have to shut you up, then.” With a strong hand he tips Tsukishima’s face up towards him, and kisses him roughly. Tsukishima whines into Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto still won’t let Tsukishima move his arms, but Tsukishima grinds his hips against the feeling of Kuroo’s dick in his ass.

“Hah… You want a turn, Bokuto?” Kuroo says after a while.

“Fuck, yeah I do.”

Bokuto releases Tsukishima’s wrists at last, leaving them sore. Tsukishima lets his muscles relax, but keeps his arms above his head for the time being – they might want them there, and leaving them there and letting Bokuto and Kuroo move his arms for him if they want will be easier than dealing with whatever they come up with to do to him if he were to move them himself.

Bokuto positions himself where Kuroo had been moments before, kneeling at the edge of the bed between Tsukishima’s legs.

“Mm, you look so good, with your legs spread for us like this,” Bokuto comments. He delivers a light slap to one of the cheeks of Tsukishima’s ass. The stinging left over from it feels good, and Tsukishima almost asks for more.

He’s distracted from that thought quickly, however. Bokuto is pushing into him already. Bokuto’s cock is thicker and longer than Kuroo’s, and Tsukishima can feel the difference. His hole stretches again, wider this time to accommodate Bokuto instead of Kuroo. The fullness in his body makes it a little hard to breathe.

“You like that?” Bokuto asks. “You like my dick in you?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima gasps. “Ah… fuck me, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto looks up to where Kuroo is standing. “That was a nice piece of work you did, getting him to call us ‘ _san_.’”

Kuroo shrugs with a close-lipped smile. “I know,” he says, voice cocky.

“Do you think he’d call us ‘ _sama’_ if we told him to?”

“He would,” Kuroo laughs, “But that might be going too far, even for us, _Bokuto-sama_.”

The two of them laugh. It’s obscene, really, the way they can joke around like this with Bokuto fucking him and Kuroo pumping a hand on his own dick and Tsukishima writhing underneath them. It’s infuriating, it’s _humiliating_ , it’s – it’s – so _hot_. God, he wants them to rip him _apart_. Tsukishima turns his face to Kuroo and bares his teeth, hoping Kuroo will take the hint.

“Hey, Bokuto,” Kuroo says. “How about you bite him, a little?”

Bokuto cocks his head, then smirks. Bokuto bends forward, steadying himself above Tsukishima with his hands on either side of Tsukishima’s chest on the bed. Bokuto fucks into him, harder and deeper than before. With his mouth on the skin of Tsukishima’s neck, he sinks his teeth in, his canines digging particularly deep. It _hurts_ , a sharp, spreading pain that Tsukishima is certain will leave a mark. He lets up on this bite, moves his mouth a little over, and bites again. Tsukishima squirms underneath him, not sure whether he is trying to get away or move closer. It feels incredible, hard and destructive. Tsukishima wants it to _destroy_ him.

“ _Ah!_ Ah, hah – f-fuck… _fuck!_ ” he yells. Bokuto bites marks into his skin all along his neck and collarbone and even a little around his nipples. Tsukishima’s legs shake with the excitement of it all. Kuroo, kneeling next to Tsukishima on the bed, reaches his hand between Tsukishima and Bokuto’s bodies and grabs ahold of Tsukishima’s cock. Tsukishima hisses through his teeth, a reaction to both Kuroo’s hand pumping at his dick and Bokuto’s teeth digging into his skin. Bokuto sucks at Tsukishima’s nipple between scraping his teeth around it.

“He likes it when you hurt him,” Kuroo says. Bokuto murmurs an agreement, voice muffled by Tsukishima’s skin between his teeth. “Don’t you, Tsukishima?”

“Yes, yes, I _do_ ,” Tsukishima gushes. “Ah, fuck, it _hurts_ , please, _m-more_ – ”

“Maybe we should stop doing that, though,” Kuroo muses. “You look like you’re getting a little too excited. Your cock is so hard… and I think I can feel precum, _already_.” As if to prove his point, Kuroo drags the pad of his thumb across the slit of Tsukishima’s dick, rubbing through the slick substance that has begun to leak from it.

Tsukishima gasps. “No, please, I can control it, I _can_ , just _please_ , don’t stop – ”

Kuroo puts a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, and the biting stops. Tsukishima can still feel the sore and stinging spots all over, and he groans in lamentation of the loss.

“Switch me,” Kuroo says, and Bokuto shrugs. Bokuto pulls out, and Tsukishima gasps at the feeling. He’s gone from all the stimulation of Bokuto fucking him and biting him and Kuroo jacking him off to _nothing._ Fuck Kuroo, fuck his stupid games, fuck all of this… he’s so _good_ at it. Tsukishima has never met someone who can dominate him better. Kuroo mounts him with that stupid sly smile, and fucks him again, that piercing of his doing its work. Bokuto sidles up close to Tsukishima, grabs his cock, and pumps it hard, squeezing to bring the most sensation for Tsukishima.

Tsukishima is getting close, even without the painful, sublimely pleasurable feeling of the biting. His moans are choked and short, holding his breath between them as much as he can to force his orgasm to come. His cock drips with precum, and Bokuto’s movements of his hand on his cock wring more from him.

“N-ngh – _hah_ – Kuroo-san, I’m gonna _come_ – ”

“No, no,” Kuroo says, his voice sinister in its softness. “I didn’t say you could come yet.”

Tsukishima makes a noise in his throat, a wordless question. He wants to _come_ , to feel the release, but Kuroo slows his thrusts to almost _nothing,_ and Bokuto’s hand on his cock grips at the base but isn’t providing the kind of stimulation he needs to get off anymore. He hadn’t been expecting this, being told he couldn’t come.

“Ha ha!” Bokuto laughs with exhilaration. “Did you see his face when you told him he’s not going to come yet? You look good, Tsukki!”

Kuroo is smirking and Bokuto is grinning and Tsukishima lies back and breathes, his mounting orgasm receding again. Tsukishima can see what is in store for him, with Kuroo’s sly eyes watching him. Kuroo obviously doesn’t plan on giving Tsukishima an easy time.

The two of them work in concert, Kuroo slowing his thrusts and Bokuto changing or stopping his hand on Tsukishima’s dick each time Tsukishima gets close, bringing him close to the edge and then letting him fall back more times than Tsukishima cares to count. Now and then Bokuto takes a moment to wrap his lips around Tsukishima’s cock, to lick precum from the head of his dick and to get Tsukishima moaning, calling out for more.

“What do you think, Bokuto?” Kuroo asks. It seems like it’s been forever since they started doing this, denying him his orgasm over and over, and Tsukishima’s hips move erratically, almost involuntarily, to get more contact. “Should we let him come?”

“I don’t know,” Bokuto says, his voice light with enjoyment. “He’s been pretty good. Maybe we should let him. Although… I do like seeing him writhe like this…”

“Please!” Tsukishima gasps, unable to stand it anymore. “P-please, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, let me come, let me come, I need it, please, please…”

“I don’t know…” Kuroo says, teasingly. His dick is still hot and hard inside Tsukishima, and Bokuto’s hand rubs Tsukishima’s throbbing dick slowly, keeping him worked up and begging for more.

“Ah! It hurts, _please,_ I need to come, please, please, _let me_ ,” Tsukishima is babbling. He is desperate to get off, to finally reach the release these two have been building him to. “It hurts, my cock is so hard, please, I need… I need…”

Kuroo turns his head to Bokuto. “Let him come, Bokuto,” he commands. Bokuto nods.

This time, when Tsukishima approaches the edge, Bokuto doesn’t let up in his touching and Kuroo only fucks him harder, with longer, more insistent strokes. With a long, low moan, Tsukishima finally comes, his cock gushing more and more and _more_ , until everything Tsukishima has is spent. His cum pools, hot and wet, above his navel, in a higher volume than Tsukishima had thought possible from himself. Tsukishima finally lets his muscles relax, the tension of being denied orgasm finally mitigated.

“You came a _lot_ ,” Kuroo comments. “Didn’t you?”

“Here, I’ll clean that up for you,” Bokuto says. With a wicked look on his face he bends low and drags his tongue across Tsukishima’s stomach, licking the Tsukishima’s cum off his skin. Tsukishima doesn’t feel clean when Bokuto has finished. No, on the contrary; he feels dirty, and he _likes_ it.

“How about you thank us for making you come?” Kuroo says, looking down at Tsukishima. His face is sinister, smirking and dark and enjoying every minute of Tsukishima’s submission.

“Th-thank you,” Tsukishima gasps. His body is shuddering and twitching, the aftermath of a long, drawn-out orgasm. Kuroo is still fucking him, each thrust bringing a small, quick reminder of his climax. “Thank you, thank you…”

“And thank Bokuto-san for doing such a nice thing for you, cleaning up the mess you made,” Kuroo adds.

Tsukishima turns his head and looks at Bokuto the best he can manage. “Thank you, Bokuto-san…” The smirk on Bokuto’s face is a perfect mirror of the one Kuroo is wearing as he looks down from above Tsukishima.

“Come take care of him, Bokuto,” Kuroo says. “I want him to suck my cock.”

Bokuto nods. Kuroo pulls out of Tsukishima, and it feels like he’s suffered a loss. He knows Bokuto will be here soon, to fill him up again, but suddenly that seems daunting. He’s not sure he can take it, now that the euphoria of his orgasm has worn off – everything on Tsukishima’s body seems oversensitive and he’s sure he can’t do it.

“Get up,” Bokuto says. With effort, Tsukishima sits up, bracing himself on the bed with arms locked at the elbows. “On your hands and knees,” Bokuto commands.

Tsukishima obliges. He positions himself on his hands and knees on the bed again, and Bokuto waits behind him, cock in hand. The tip of Bokuto’s dick presses at Tsukishima’s entrance.

“Hah, ah!” Tsukishima cries as Bokuto pushes his way in. The strange, almost stinging, but pleasurable feeling of overstimulation is almost more than Tsukishima can bear. It feels good, but _too_ good, like if Bokuto keeps doing this Tsukishima might lose his mind. He _yearns_ for it. Words Tsukishima barely recognizes tumble from his lips, begging Bokuto to _please, please, Bokuto-san, fuck me, fuck me, yeah, use me, break me, yeah, fuck…_ Tsukishima feels Bokuto’s hands grab him by his waist, keeping him in one place to make it easier to pump into him, again and again and again.

Tsukishima would lose himself in this, in Bokuto fucking him long past his orgasm, but he knows he has something else to do. He turns his head towards where Kuroo is kneeling next to him, and opens his spit-slicked lips. With a small groan of pleasure from Kuroo, Tsukishima takes his dick in his mouth, flicking his tongue expertly against the head. Kuroo does most of the work from here on out, his hips thrusting to fuck Tsukishima’s mouth. Now and then one of Kuroo’s thrusts pulls his cock out enough to make the metal piercing click against Tsukishima’s teeth.

“Ahh,” Kuroo says, appreciatively.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, Tsukki?” Bokuto asks.

“Mm-hmm,” Tsukishima says. It’s all he can manage to get out with his mouth around Kuroo’s cock. It feels good, pinned between them, both of them inside him. The two of them taking him from either side, it’s – well, it’s almost more than Tsukishima can handle.

“Look, Kuroo, I think he’s getting hard again already,” Bokuto says, a little hint of glee in his voice.

“Well, we’ll have to take care of that, then, won’t we?” Kuroo says. Taking his cue from Kuroo, Bokuto reaches around and takes Tsukishima’s cock in hand. It’s almost painful how overstimulated he is, his dick already hard a second time even after he had just come. His hips instinctively squirm to get his cock away from Bokuto’s touch, and he makes small noises in almost-protest, but it feels so _fucking_ good and he doesn’t want Bokuto to stop. Luckily for Tsukishima, he gets his wish – Bokuto fucks him roughly and doesn’t let up on stroking him.

“Kotarou,” Kuroo says. Through the haze of his arousal and the confusion of his situation, Tsukishima recognizes that Kuroo has just called Bokuto by his given name, for the first time tonight and perhaps for the first time in Tsukishima’s memory. Kuroo’s hand grabs onto one of Bokuto’s wrists, and if Tsukishima’s head could handle any thoughts at all anymore, he would have wondered what they were doing.

As if on instinct, responding to his name and Kuroo’s touch, Bokuto leans forward over Tsukishima’s body, and Kuroo does the same. They kiss full and deep, with their tongues and lips sliding against each other – Tsukishima can tell by the noises. He wants to watch them, but with Kuroo’s dick in his mouth he can’t turn his head the way he needs to do so. Bokuto’s thrusts slow a little, distracted as he is by Kuroo’s kiss, but Kuroo’s cock only pushes deeper into Tsukishima’s mouth. Tsukishima can feel it push all the way to the back of his throat, and he tries his hardest not to gag. It doesn’t work. Tsukishima chokes, stomach flipping, and makes strangled noises against Kuroo’s cock. He does everything he can not to bite down to stifle the feeling of gagging.

At realizing he has been choking Tsukishima, Kuroo pulls away from Bokuto’s kiss. “Ooh, Tsukki, _nice_ ,” he says. “Maybe you should choke on my cock again. While I’m paying attention, this time.”

Tears stream from the corners of Tsukishima’s eyes, and Kuroo finally pulls his cock out of Tsukishima’s mouth. Tsukishima gasps for air, swallows against the pain in his throat, then looks up at Kuroo.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima says. “Thank you for punishing me.”

Kuroo’s expression turns sly, almost _evil_ , at this.

“Ha ha, holy _shit_ ,” Bokuto says. “You’re really sexy, Tsukki. That was incredible.”

Tsukishima pushes his tongue out of his mouth and licks some of his own spit, mingled with Kuroo’s precum, off the head of Kuroo’s dick. He takes it in his mouth again, working his tongue around it, licking especially at that piercing he loves so much.

“Mm,” Kuroo says, focus back on Tsukishima. “That’s right. You’re gonna make me come, Tsukki…”

Tsukishima moans. He’s ready for it. Kuroo pulls his cock out of Tsukishima’s mouth, pumping his fist hard around it. He comes with a soft groan, cum falling mostly in Tsukishima’s open mouth. Tsukishima waits for Kuroo to look down at him before swallowing. He licks cum from around his mouth as well, but what he can’t reach with his tongue, he doesn’t bother to wipe away. Kuroo gives an appreciative sigh.

“You close, Bokuto?” Kuroo asks, with a languid glance up towards him.

“Yeah, _fuck_ yeah,” Bokuto says. His voice is breathless and his words come between low grunts. “Let me fuck him for a bit…”

Bokuto slams into him again and again, and Tsukishima moans full and loud now that he doesn’t have Kuroo’s cock in his mouth. He can tell Bokuto is close to his orgasm by the shortness of his breaths.

“Where should I come?” Bokuto asks. “On your back? Or in your ass?” It almost seems like he’s addressing Tsukishima this time, but Tsukishima knows Kuroo is going to answer for him.

“Come inside him, Bokuto,” Kuroo says. “I bet he wants that. Don’t you, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima nods his head frantically. Yes, he does, he _does_ want it.

“Huh?” Bokuto says, voice mischievous and excited. “I didn’t hear what you said, Tsukki.”

“Come inside me, Bokuto-san,” Tsukishima gasps.

“You heard him, Bokuto,” Kuroo says. Bokuto gives a rough laugh in response.

A few moments later, Bokuto comes with a groan, cock twitching inside Tsukishima. Tsukishima can feel his load, hot and wet, inside him. Bokuto gives a few last thrusts before pulling out of Tsukishima.

“Cool,” Bokuto says. He spreads the cheeks of Tsukishima’s ass with his fingers, letting his cum drip out of Tsukishima’s hole. Tsukishima feels dirty, used; he _loves_ it.

“Turn over on your back,” Bokuto says. Tsukishima obliges, letting his exhausted limbs collapse under him, then rolling to lie face up on the bed. “Are you ready to come?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima begs. “Yes, please, Bokuto-san, make me come…”

“Let’s get Kuroo-san to help, yeah?”

Tsukishima answers with a wordless moan.

Kuroo moves to kneel between Tsukishima’s legs, and Bokuto sits at his side. They bend down, each of them, to lick at the sensitive head of Tsukshima’s dick. Kuroo pushes three fingers into Tsukishima, working them deep inside him. Bokuto and Kuroo take turns with Tsukishima’s cock, licking and sucking and moving their hands on it, their mouths hovering close to his tip, and close to each other. Now and then they kiss, their breath huffing hot against each other’s mouths and Tsukishima’s dick. Tsukishima’s cock aches, and finally he can feel a second orgasm building. Kuroo’s fingers work inside him, building him up even more.

“You want us to hurt you, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima nods dumbly. He’s long past trying to even think, let alone form words. He wants to be _hurt_ , wants to be _punished_ , to be ripped apart and destroyed entirely.

“Do it, Kuroo,” Bokuto says. “I’ll take care of his cock…”

Kuroo reaches up and digs his nails into the skin of Tsukishima’s chest. The sensation makes Tsukishima jump. Kuroo doesn’t stop here, though. He drags his fingers down Tsukishima’s skin, scratching hard. This makes Tsukishima’s entire body shake, enjoying the stinging of the scratches. Kuroo does it again and again, scratching him and fingering him and letting Bokuto pump his hand on Tsukishima’s cock.

Tsukishima’s second orgasm of the night builds, then crashes over him. Tsukishima’s moan as he comes is loud enough that he’s almost shouting. The second climax is rougher than the first, hard-earned and intense, ripping through him and leaving him shuddering and gasping for breath. His cum spills mostly into Bokuto’s open mouth, and involuntary, reflexive tears stream heavily from the corners of his eyes Tsukishima watches Bokuto swallow, breathless.

“Good.”

Kuroo’s nails release, then he pulls his fingers out of Tsukishima. Bokuto’s hand soon lets go of his cock, too. Immediately afterwards, Tsukishima lies back with his eyes shut, completely spent. He lets all his muscles go slack, sinking into the bed. His tears drip down the sides of his face, falling onto the sheets below him, but he doesn’t sob, and he doesn’t bother to wipe them away. It’s not really crying out of emotion, or anything, just a reflex, and he doesn’t bother to control it. He breathes, just breathes, because for the moment it’s all he can manage.

“You alright, Kei?” Kuroo’s voice asks, softer and kinder than it has been the whole night. It’s over – the scene, it’s finally over.

Tsukishima opens one eye and looks up at him. “Ahh. Yeah.” He aches everywhere; his ass, his limbs, the bite marks Bokuto had left and the scratch marks from Kuroo and his throat from where he’d choked on Kuroo’s dick. He feels satisfied, though.

“You’re so cool, Tsukki-chan,” Bokuto says. “That was _unbelievable_.”

“I need to fucking shower,” Tsukishima says. He pushes himself up so he’s sitting upright. His head is spinning a little bit, most likely a product of his muscles relaxing after so much tension. Tsukshima takes a deep breath, then lets it out. He smiles briefly at Bokuto and Kuroo as he scrubs tears from his eyes, to let them know he’s okay.

The two of them laugh; not the harsh, mocking laughter of earlier, but tinged with relief and exhilaration and admiration. Bokuto leans down and presses a soft, tender kiss to Tsukishima’s lips. Tsukishima kisses him back, craving a kind touch now that he’s gotten his release. Kuroo’s hands travel lightly along his shoulders, then gently massage them. Tsukishima relaxes against his touch. Bokuto runs a hand through Tsukishima’s hair and looks at him with a broad, genuine grin.

“Do you need anything?” Kuroo asks.

“A _shower_ ,” Tsukishima insists. All three of them laugh this time, and Bokuto helps him up off the bed and escorts him to the bathroom.

Tsukishima lets the hot water run over his skin and massages at the places he knows Bokuto’s bite marks and Kuroo’s scratches are going to show up. If he takes care of them now, they might not show so much tomorrow. It feels good, rinsing the sweat and cum and soreness from himself. He uses the body wash that smells like Bokuto and the shampoo that smells like Kuroo, wanting to keep both their scents close.

When Tsukishima gets back from the shower, Kuroo and Bokuto have stripped the dirty sheets from the bed, replaced them with new ones, and opened the windows to let some of the heat out of the room. The two of them hop in the shower together, and while he waits for them, Tsukishima lays on his back on the bed. The mattress is surprisingly soft, when he’s not being fucked into it. When Kuroo and Bokuto return from the shower they clamber into bed with him immediately. Their hands stroke Tsukishima’s skin, their touches gentle and caring where before they had been rough and harsh. Their cuddling is almost aggressive in its kindness, and Tsukishima is thankful for it. After all, he can’t be treated like shit _all_ the time.

“You did a good job, Tsukki,” Bokuto says happily. He has his face tucked under Tsukishima’s chin, nose pressed to Tsukishima’s throat. He’d been deliciously cruel less than an hour ago, but now he lays here cuddling with him and Kuroo, as doting and affectionate as if they were newlyweds. Bokuto was certainly a strange person in the capriciousness of his moods, but at least he did everything to its fullest when he was in the mood to do it. Bokuto nuzzles his face closer to Tsukishima’s neck.

“Did you have fun, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks. His cheek rests on Tsukishima’s chest, his breath warm on Tsukishima’s skin as he speaks. His arms encircle Tsukishima’s waist, hugging him close.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says. “You guys were… it was great. It was _awesome._ ” He has an arm around each of them, the easiest position since the two of them were pressed so close. For now, Tsukishima lets them cuddle him, lets them say kind things, lets them worship him. It makes a change from the sex they’d just had _and_ from their usual personalities, and Tsukishima soaks himself in it.

“Sorry about the marks,” Bokuto says. His fingers trace some of the red lines left by Kuroo’s scratches.

Tsukishima lifts a hand from where it was resting on Kuroo’s shoulder and waves it dismissively. “Nah, I like it.”

“You’re hardcore, Tsukki,” Kuroo comments. “Really. You’re amazing.”

“That’s our Tsukki-chan!” Bokuto says. He hugs Tsukishima even closer.

Tsukishima snorts. “I’m not exactly _yours_ ,” he says. “And what’s with ‘Tsukki-chan’? It’s totally lame.”

Bokuto laughs and presses a kiss to Tsukishima’s skin. Kuroo is tracing the line of Tsukishima’s hips with a finger.

“Why do you like it, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks. He means the domination; why does he like it, why does he want to be pushed around and tormented like this, why subject himself to it? Tsukishima picks his words carefully before opening his mouth.

“I just need to lose control, sometimes,” he says. “I don’t want to be myself, for a little bit. Sometimes it’s too much work just to be a _person_.”

Kuroo makes a small noise of understanding, and Tsukishima feels him nod against his chest. “That’s kind of depressing, don’t you think?” Bokuto says.

“Shut up, Bokuto,” Kuroo says. “Let Tsukki feel the way he feels.”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Bokuto apologizes immediately.

“That’s okay,” Tsukishima assures him. He lets his hand around Bokuto drop to stroke his fingers over the skin of Bokuto’s ribs. “I mean, yeah, it’s a little depressing, but this is what helps, right? So, thanks. For doing this for me.”

“Thank you for letting us do it!” Bokuto gushes. “You’re so cute! You make us proud, you know? You’re the _best_ , Tsukki!” Kuroo nods his agreement, and Tsukishima’s lips twitch up into a smile, though he knows they won’t see it. Tsukishima is exhausted, and he thinks it’s an imminent possibility that he’ll fall asleep like this, with Bokuto and Kuroo snuggled up next to him. These two weren’t so bad, really. In fact, he thinks he could get used to this.


End file.
